Communication networks provide services and features to users that are increasingly important and relied upon to meet the demand for connectivity to the world at large. Communication networks, whether voice or data, are designed in view of a multitude of variables that must be carefully weighed and balanced in order to provide reliable and cost effective offerings that are often essential to maintain customer satisfaction. Accordingly, being able to analyze network activities and manage information gained from the accurate measurement of network traffic characteristics is generally important to ensure successful network operations.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.